memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Trials and Tribble-ations
| date=2373/2267| stardate=4523.3 - 4523.7| author=Diane Carey| published=Paperback - 1 December 1996| pages=180| ISBN=ISBN 0671009028| image= | episode=5x06| air date=4 November 1996| production number=503| story=Ira Steven Behr, & Robert Hewitt Wolfe| teleplay= & | director= | comic=no| |}} When the ''Defiant is sent back in time, Sisko and his crew must stop a vengeful Klingon spy from killing Starfleet's most famous member - James T. Kirk. Summary :Almost a century ago, Captain James T. Kirk and the crew of the Starship [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|''Enterprise]] first encountered the irresistible (and astonishingly prolific) lifeform known as the tribbles, resulting in one of the most unusual adventures in the annals of Starfleet. Now Captain Benjamin Sisko and the crew of the ''Defiant'' are transported back in time to that historic occasion, where Darvin, a devious Klingon spy, plots revenge against Captain Kirk. Using the seemingly harmless tribbles, Darvin attempts to destroy Kirk - but for the misplaced residents of Deep Space 9, saving the original Enterprise will be nothing but "tribble."'' Characters DS9-era characters Main *Benjamin Sisko (Avery Brooks) *Kira Nerys (Nana Visitor) *Odo (Rene Auberjonois) *Worf, son of Mogh (Michael Dorn) *Jadzia Dax (Terry Farrell) *Miles O'Brien ( ) *Julian Bashir (Alexander Siddig) *Quark (Armin Shimerman) Other *Barry Waddle ( ) *Dulmer ( ) *Lucsly (Jim Jansen) *Morn ( ) *Arlan ( ) *Nevis TOS-era characters Main *James T. Kirk (William Shatner) *Spock (Leonard Nimoy) *Leonard McCoy (DeForest Kelley) *Montgomery Scott (James Doohan) *Nyota Uhura (Nichelle Nichols) *Pavel Chekov (Walter Koenig) Novelization only *Fitzpatrick *Koloth Other *Cyrano Jones ( ) *Arne Darvin ( ) *Jerry Freeman ( ) *Lurry ( ) *Korax ( ) *Dave Galloway ( ) *Nilz Baris ( ) *Ed Leslie ( ) *Dierdre Watley ( ) *Security officer (David Gerrold) *Engineering lieutenant (Charles Chun) Referenced :James Cook • Curzon Dax • Emony Dax • Kenneth Dodge • Francis Drake • Leif Ericson • Father Fitzpatrick • Gorn captain • Jonah • Kandal • Nadee • Horatio Nelson • Keiko O'Brien • Seledon References Locations :Cardassia • Deep Space 9 • Deep Space Station K-7 • Operations center • Promenade • Quark's • Station commander's office Antares system • Atlantic Ocean • Bajor • Cambridge • Canada • Cestus III • Earth • England • Hall of Warriors • • Iota Geminorum IV • Ireland • Miami • Mississippi • Russia • Scotland • Sherman's Planet Species :Bajoran • Changeling • Ferengi • Human • Klingon • Trill • Vulcan Cardassian • Gorn Starships and small craft :Class F shuttlecraft • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) ( ) • Spacematic • • moon shuttle • [[RMS Titanic|RMS Titanic]] States and Organizations :Bajoran Militia • Federation Department of Temporal Investigations • Klingon Defense Force • Klingon Empire • Starfleet • United Federation of Planets Earth Navy • Klingon High Command • Imperial Intelligence • Starfleet Academy • Starfleet Command • Starfleet Medical • University of Mississippi Other :aircraft carrier • alternate timeline • Antarean glow water • antimatter • antimatter pod • Bajoran prophecy • biotechnology • Blarney Stone • chicken sandwich • chroniton • cloaking device • coffee • command division • communicator • deep space station • Denebian slime devil • duotronic • fish juice • food synthesizer • garbage scow • gemstone • genetic engineering • gymnastics • "Earther" • Halloween • internal sensor • keva • Klingonese • medical tricorder • milliwat • navigational computer • Occupation of Bajor • operations division • orb • Orb of Prophecy and Change • Orb of Time • Orb of Wisdom • PADD • predestination paradox • priority one • q'apla • quadrotriticale • raktajino • Regulan bloodworm • sciences division • shore leave • space station • Spican flame gem • stardate • Starfleet rules, regulations and exams • Starfleet uniform (2265-2270) • Starfleet uniform (2366-2373) • subspace silence • Tarkalean tea • technical journal • temporal investigator • temporal mechanics • temporal violation • three-dimensional chess • transporter • transtator • tribble • tricobalt • tricobalt device • tricorder • triticale • turbolift • Undersecretary for Agriculture • viewscreen • warp nacelle • wheat • yeoman Information *The writer of the TOS episode The Trouble with Tribbles, David Gerrold, had a cameo in the episode as an Enterprise crewman. Gerrold also wrote the introduction for the novelization. Ronald D. Moore wrote the afterword. *The Ebook The Magic of Tribbles: The Making of Trials and Tribble-ations focuses on the episode. Related Stories *The Trouble With Tribbles (TOS episode and novelization) :This episode is a sequel to and takes place in within the events of The Trouble With Tribbles. *"Blood Oath" :Established Jadzia and Curzon's relationship with Koloth. *Old Souls (DS9 short story - The Lives of Dax) :Depicts Emony Dax meeting Leonard McCoy as referenced in this episode. *Tribbles on Deep Space 9 :The consequences of tribble infestation of DS9 are depicted in the comic Nobody Knows the Tribbles I've Seen and the New Worlds, New Civilizations short story Second Chances. *Dulmer and Lucsly :The Temporal Investigations personnel have appeared in a number of stories, including: Trapped in Time, "Gods, Fate, and Fractals", "Almost... But Not Quite", "The Road to Edos" and the Star Trek Online novel The Needs of the Many. They are also mentioned in the Star Trek: Section 31 novel Rogue as having interviewed Jean-Luc Picard about the events of Star Trek: First Contact. DTI: Watching the Clock, an entire novel about the Department of Temporal Investigations (including Dulmer and Lucsly) is to be released in April 2011. *Tribbles :Tribbles have appeared in many other stories, see the Tribble article for a more complete listing. Following "Trials and Tribble-ations", "The Tribbles' Pagh" shows them arriving on Bajor. *Imbalance (TNG novel) :Further information on the O'Brien family in Dublin is revealed in this novel. Images Image:Gr'oth.jpg|The IKS Gr'oth at Deep Space Station K-7 Image:K-7.jpg|Deep Space Station K-7 Image:Dulmer.jpg|Dulmer Image:Lucsly.jpg|Lucsly Image:Gralmek - Darvin24th.jpg|Arne Darvin Connections * * * | nextdate1=The Trouble with Tribals| }} Category:DS9 episodes Category:DS9 novelizations